


The New Adventures of a King and His Warlock

by Brolinismerthur



Series: Return to Me [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's getting used to the new world, or at least, trying not to make a fool of himself as he does so. (Each chapter stands on it's own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur and the Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been seeing a lot of fics that have to do with Arthur rising and learning the ways of the modern world and I thought it'd be fun to write some silly things to help heal my aching heart. So, here you go. I hope you enjoy them!

“Merlin, I still don’t like this beast,” grumbled Arthur as he sat stiff in his seat. 

“I told you, Arthur, its a car. Its how we get around now, so get used to it,” Merlin said with a smirk.

“Fine. But I don’t like it.”

After a moment of trying to figure out “what the bloody hell is a radio? and why do you need it, Merlin?” - “Its for entertainment, Arthur, now sit back.” - Merlin started ticking off things he was going to purchase at the market out loud.

“We need eggs, milk, butter, brea-“

“Stop naming off food, Merlin, I’m starving. Where are we going anyways?”

“We, dear King, are going to the market.”

“The…market? Well at least it will be something familiar.”

“Oh, quite the contrary.”

Just then Merlin pulled into a parking space in front of a large building.

“Asda? Who is this Asda and what part of Albion does he reign?”

Merlin tried to suppress a chuckle, but it slipped passed his lips before he could control himself. 

“Asda is the name of the market, not a King,” Merlin said through a smile.

“Oh. Alright then, lead the way.”

Merlin walked around the car to meet Arthur who wore a wide eyed expression as he gazed at their fellow shoppers. His expression turned worried when he bumped into a cart that Merlin was pushing toward the entrance.

Merlin pointed it and simply stated, “cart.” 

“Cart,” Arthur repeated with a nod in a dignified voice.

As they reached the entrance another couple walked through the automatic doors and Arthur stopped in his tracks, mouth open, eyes wide, and brow in a furrow. 

“wha-what was that, Merlin? How did- did you do that?! With your magic?!”

Merlin could not stop the laugh that erupted from his belly even he did use his magic.

“Merlin. I demand to know what you did,” Arthur said in his most Prat-like Kingly voice.

Merlin scoffed, “its wasn’t me, you git. They’re called ‘automatic doors.’ They open and close when they feel your weight on that pad on the ground there.”

Arthur looked at the ground Merlin pointed at and slowly approached it, as if stalking a deer. He looked back at Merlin for reassurance.

“Well, go on then,” the warlock encouraged.

With a determined face and a quick step, the blond was on the pad and the doors whooshed open.

He turned to face the dark haired man with a beaming smile of accomplishment. 

“S’not so bad, eh?” hummed Merlin, joining Arthur through the doors.

As Merlin made his way toward the fruit stands near the entryway, picking grapes and apples, he noticed that his companion was not by his side.

That’s when he heard the faint chuckle of his King. Locating the sound, Merlin was faced with an amused Arthur walking proudly in and out of the automatic doors.

“Merlin! Look! I’m you!” and with that, Arthur waved his hand at the doors and they flew open. He then proceeded to walk through them with a gleeful smile on his face; meeting Merlin by the peach stand.

“Idiot,” Merlin mumbled under his breath with a smile, as they walked further into the market.


	2. Arthur and the Sleeping Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin hated Sundays. Sundays meant cleaning and cleaning meant doing something physical.

Merlin hated Sundays. Sundays meant cleaning and cleaning meant doing something physical.

"What are we doing today, Merlin?" asked Arthur from the couch.  
"Cleaning," he responded with a heavy sigh.  
"Right well you have a good time with that, I'll just be in my chambers."  
"Oh, no you won't 'just be in your chambers.' You're going to help."  
Arthur looked at Merlin mouth agape and brow furrowed.  
"Excuse me, but I am king. Kings do not do servant work," Arthur stated, sounding just like the prat he was.  
Merlin scoffed. "Well, excuse me," he imitated, "but you are not a king any more, so you can clean up just like the rest of us."  
Arthur crossed his arms across his front and tilted his head. "You're loving this aren't you?"  
Merlin broke out into a beaming grin in response.

"Merlin! Merlin! MERLIN!"  
"What is it Arthur?" Merlin yelled over the dishwasher sound.

"This thing, what is it?" Arthur asked, pointing at the vacuum.  
"That's the hoover. It cleans the rugs. Quiet handy really." Merlin explained.  
"Hoover," Arthur rolled the word around in his mouth with wonder.  
"Yes, now get it out and set it up by the wall over there," Merlin ordered.  
"Now whose ordering whom?"  
"Just- let me plug it in and you can give it a go, alright?" Merlin huffed.

Merlin flipped the switch and the Hoover woke with a start.  
The rumble and growl must have been something fierce because Merlin had never seen Arthur run so fast in his life.  
He ran towards the hall with the most terrified expression, panting and hiding behind the wall.  
Merlin burst into giggles, doubling over onto the floor. He could barely see through the tears in his eyes to turn the machine off.  
"OH MAN! ARTHUR!" Merlin tried to manage through fits of laughter. "YOUR FACE! PRICELESS!"

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur shouted from his hiding spot. "Its not funny! That thing is ALIVE! It could have killed me!"  
Merlin could not speak for the life of him. He was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out.  
Gasping for air, he used the Hoover and the wall to steady himself.  
"Its not going to kill you, you git," he managed to say through panted chuckles. "Come back here."  
"No. I will not permit to humiliating myself to likes of you!"  
Regaining his composure, Merlin spoke, "Alright, Arthur. How about I show you how to-"  
"No, Merlin! Don't do it again! Let the beast sleep."  
That sent Merlin back into a fit. "'Let the beast sleep!'"  
"Merlin, I command you to SHUT UP," Arthur walked over with his chest puffed out and promptly clipped him round the ear.


	3. Arthur and the Force Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best but...

It was still dark when Merlin woke that morning, refreshed and well-rested.  
Which was odd, considering he usually slept in til noon if he could.  
As he got out of bed, the moonlight lighting his path to the bathroom, he wondered why he was so eager to start the day.  
Oh, right. How could he forget? All that waiting, done. Now King Arthur was back and safely tucked away in the spare room, sleeping.  
Merlin thought back on the days of having to wake the sleeping king by throwing open the drapes and shouting "up and at 'em!"  
With a fond smile, he made his way to the kitchen, being extra cautious of his limbs as to not knock anything over and disturb the dozing blond.

After making his tea, Merlin saw the first rays of the sun peaking out over the horizon.   
Carrying his cuppa and the newspaper, the brunet made his way out to the patio, closing the door behind him.

"Ah," the warlock sighed as he sat in the cushioned chair, finger wrapped around his hot mug.  
His company would be waking soon. The thought of seeing Arthur again, not just in his dreams, made him feel warmer than his tea.

He felt his magic tickle the surface of his skin and he knew Arthur would know where to find him.  
Standing, he leaned against the railing as to look into the small living space through the door in anticipation of the king's arrival.

The first thing he saw were the bluest eyes meet his and a fond smile of acknowledgement.  
As Arthur made his was toward Merlin, it looked as if he were saying something. And then,

WHAM!

Arthur stumbled back and fell on his rear onto the floor with a scrunched face of pain and confusion.   
Fumbling for the handle, Merlin slid the glass door open.  
"Oh gods! Arthur! Are you alright?!"   
"No, Merlin! I am not alright!" The king grunted while rubbing his hand over his face. "What the bloody hell was that? Some sort of force field?!"  
"It was the glass door, Arthur," Merlin giggled while helping his Majesty to his feet.  
"A window?" Arthur stated, shocked. "I ran into, a window?!"   
"Well, when you put it like that," Merlin said through restrained chuckles, "makes you seem like a right oaf."  
"I'll show you who the oaf is, Merlin. Come here!" And the king proceeded to chase his former manservant around the couch.


	4. Arthur and Indoor Plumbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has some trouble in the loo.

Merlin woke to the sound of soft shuffling footsteps in the other room. It was still dark.  
He blinked at the clocks glowing numbers, 4:23 am.  
"Wha-?" Merlin tried to blink the sleep from eyes as he concentrated his hearing to the room next door.  
He lay there wondering what Arthur could be doing at this hour. That's when he heard a door click open and soft "oh" whispered.  
With a fond smile Merlin pushed the covers off of him and quietly made his way for his door, pressing his ear close.  
"Right now, where is that bloody bathroom?" he heard Arthur huff, and he could literally hear him scratch his head.

Just as he was about to open another door, he heard someone sigh to his left. "Need some help, sire?"

"No. I can do this perfectly well on my own," the king pronounced.

He remembered Merlin showing him a thing called a 'toilet' where Arthur could do his... 'business' as Merlin called it.  
He reached out to the knob in front of him and "tsk, that's the linen closet. Try the one behind you."  
Arthur pushed open the door behind him to reveal the bathroom, at last.

"Right, well, I'll just be-" Arthur said pointing to the room.

"Right," Merlin said with a nod. "And don't forget to flush."

"Flush?" Arthur had never heard a term, did it mean wash his hands thoroughly in the bowl or...?

"Yes, flush. After you've gone, you know." Merlin made a swooping gesture in front of him.

"Of course," Arthur said with a determined face and a nod.

With that, he entered the washroom and closed the door.  
Merlin went to the kitchen to put the kettle on, no sense in going back to bed, anyway.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin padded his way to bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Everything alright?"

"NO! IT MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT! COME IN HERE!"

"I'm not going to hold your hand while you use the restroom, Arthur, that's unsanitary."

"GET IN HERE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh. I see you haven't changed."

And there was Arthur. Huddled in the bath tub, eyes wide and pointing at the toilet.  
Merlin raised his brow "what's happened, Arthur?" He said with a hint of amusement.

"That _thing_ nearly sucked me back into oblivion!"

"I'm sorry the toilet did what now?" Merlin said suppressing a smile.

After explaining to Arthur that the toilet was not going to 'suck him back into oblivion,' Merlin steered him to the couch and handed him a cuppa.  
Joining him, all Merlin could do was look at the blond side-long over his mug with a smirk and one raised brow.  
"Stop making it into something that it's not, Merlin," Arthur huffed, trying to regain some pride.  
Merlin couldn't help rolling his eyes, "The Once and Future King, everyone."


	5. Arthur and the Crispy Bread Machine of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns how to make toast.

It was a lazy Tuesday afternoon for the boys. Merlin didn't have to go into work and Arthur was strangely captivated by the lights.

"Look, Merlin! I can control the time of day!" the king exclaimed as he adjusted the dimmer.

"Early Morning," he said as be turned the dial about half way.

"Mid-afternoon," as he positioned it all the way up.

"AND NIGHT!" He pronounced as he turned it all the way off. 

"Arthur, quit playing with the switch, you'll break it," warned Merlin from the couch. "Besides, I'm trying to read here."  
Arthur crossed his arms and scowled at Merlin as he joined him on the couch with an overdramatic sigh.  
"Fine. But you have to make that crispy bread stuff I love so much in return."

"You mean, toast?"

"Yes, that."

"Why don't you make it yourself this time, eh?" Merlin offered as he got off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"What am I? A peasant? That's what you're here for," Arthur said as he followed.

"No need to be rude, Arthur. Might I remind you," Merlin pointed at Arthur, "you are no more a peasant than I am now days."

"Will you _please_ stop reminding me and make me food," the former king demanded in his usual dry tone.

"How about I show you?"

After pointing out where the ingredients where and the utensils needed -"Stop pretending the butter knife is a sword! You look ridiculous!" Merlin chuckled as Arthur took a jab at his side- it was time to introduce His Majesty to the toaster.

"You put the bread in like so," Merlin demonstrated placing the bread into the slots. "And push this lever down, then you wait."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Right, well then, I think I can manage from here," Arthur declared.

"You sure?" Merlin asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course. If you can do it, then it can't be that hard, can it?" 

"Alright then, have fun," Merlin sang over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.  
As Merlin returned to his book on the couch he could hear drawers opening, some tapping and Arthur mumbling to himself.

Arthur watched Merlin leave and then went back to the drawer full of utensils and picked out a spoon at random.  
He tapped it on the counter as he wait for his toast to be ready.  
"How long does it take to cook?" He huffed impatiently.

After a minute or two of tapping his spoon along with his foot, he decided to peer into the toaster.

"Are you done ye-AAAHHH!" He was slapped in the face with hot fresh toast.

"Shut UP, MERLIN!" He yelled to the laughing warlock, who was now standing in the doorway.

"I would have warned you, but of course you had to go and be a prat," Merlin smirked.

"Well excuse me for being self-efficient, Merlin," Arthur said as he picked up his toast and spoon off the floor.  
"That damn machine could have taken my eye out with crisp bread and you would have stood by giggling like a girl!" Arthur waved his spoon in front of Merlin's face threateningly.

"Again with the spoon, Arthur?" Merlin laughed as he reached out to take it from him, remembering the last time he had a spoon waved in his face.  
Arthur still had the speed he did all those years ago, because before Merlin knew it he got a thump on the head with the utensil.

"Oi!" Merlin said as he rubbed the tender spot.

"Yes, and I see its still effective," Arthur quipped as he reload the toaster.

"And I see you're still an arse."

"Don't make me get the butter knife, _Mer_ lin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add the spoon scene! Didn't feel right with out it. :)


	6. Arthur and the Picture Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin had to leave Arthur home for a few hours while he stepped into work.

"And just what am I supposed to do while you're gone, Merlin?"  
"I don't know, Arthur," Merlin sighed as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Should I ask Mrs. Johnson from upstairs to step in and-?"  
"Merlin," Arthur crossed his arms, "I'm not a child. I do not need a sitter."  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you," Merlin grabbed his keys from the bowl and headed for the door. "I have a collection of books."  
"Right, well go on then, and just leave me here like an abandoned puppy," Arthur said with a tone of mock hurt and a pouted lip.  
At that, Merlin paused in the doorway. He looked at his former master and gave him a sympathetic look.  
"I am sorry, Arthur. It's just they need me to look over the-"  
"No, no. I understand," Arthur held up a hand, cutting Merlin mid-sentence. "Duty calls."  
"Thanks, Arthur," Merlin smiled. "I'll make it up to you!" He called over his shoulder as he took off down the stairs.

Arthur shut the door and looked around the flat.  
"Well, I guess I'll just...stare out the window like a girl."  
"I did not just call myself a girl, for the record."  
"And now I'm talking to myself. Perfect."  
He shut his mouth and walked over to the bookshelf. 

Lips pressed in a tight line, Arthur seriously considered reading book when something caught his eye.  
"And just what are you?" He asked a small rectangular device sitting in the corner of the shelf.  
"It looks like one of those things Merlin is always shouting in."  
But..."What does this button do?" Curiously, he pushed the biggest button on top of the device.  
A loud mechanical sound came from it startling Arthur.  
"Oh okay," he held the thing at arms length. "You can just stay where you were."  
With that, he placed the demon square back in its place and picked up a book.  
"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?" Arthur hummed.  
"Sounds good enough."  
Arthur brought the book with him to the couch and lay down in the soft cushions.  
"Right, let's see who this Harry Porter is," he said to no one.

About six minutes passed and Arthur was ready to give up. He'd read the first sentence three times.  
He sighed and placed the book face down on coffee table, sitting up.  
"Well, I'm having the time of my reincarnated life," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
Just then, his eye caught the gleam of the silver device again.  
"Okay, I have to know what you are," he huffed as he got up off the couch and approached the shelf once again.

Picking it up again, he noticed it had a small telly screen on it.-Arthur only knows what a 'telly screen' is because when he first entered Merlin's flat, the warlock pointed to a large black mirror and simply stated, "that's the telly there, it has moving pictures." Arthur only nodded because there was no time for him to ask what a moving picture was for Merlin was already off naming other things in the room.-  
"So, you play moving pictures, then?" He asked the square.  
Pushing the button once more, he was not as scared as the first time he heard the noise.  
Not that Arthur Pendragon was scared of a small box, mind you.  
The blond thought it best to push the big button again, "like an off and on switch all the other's have," he theorized.  
 _Beep, beep. Click._  
And then there was a flash of light.  
"What the-?"

"It made lightening!" The king pronounced excitedly. "How-? Oh," Arthur then saw an exact replica of the bookshelf on the tiny telly screen.  
"A tiny mirror!" Arthur chuckled proudly as he figured out what the device was.  
Just then the image disappeared. "Oh," he sighed with a frown, "its gone."  
Arthur then decided to push the big button again...and again, and again and again.  
He captured everything in the sitting room. The couch, the table, the telly, the door, the window.  
After repeating the process in all the rooms, he found his way into the bathroom.  
 _click, flash. click, flash._  
"AH!" He was aiming the box at the mirror now and the light reflected and blinded him.  
Blinking away the spots of light from his vision, Arthur looked at the little screen and saw himself on it.  
"It's me!" He shouted gleefully, pointing at the screen.  
"Merlin! Its-!" Oh right, _Merlin_ wasn't here.  
Who was he supposed to share this exciting news with? His reflection?  
He took another shot of himself in the mirror with a scowl on his face.-He'd show Merlin his disappointment later.-  
Then another with a triumphant face. And another and another.

By the time Merlin got home, it had been all of two hours.  
"Arthur?" Merlin called as he shrugged off his jacket.  
"MERLIN! I'M IN THE BATHROOM!"  
"I'll just wait for you out in the kitchen, then," the brunet called back.  
"No, no, come in here and look what I've done!" Arthur shouted with excitement.  
"Erm, I think I'm fine out here, thanks," Merlin responded with caution.  
"Oh, its not like _that_ , you idiot. Fine, I'll come show you," and with a reluctant sigh, Arthur made his way toward the voice in the kitchen.

"See," was all Merlin heard before he was blinded by a bright light.  
After regaining his vision, Merlin blinked and was confronted with a smiling king holding a camera.  
The smile was as bright as the flash that blinded him and all Merlin could do was smile right back.

~*~

"It's called a camera, Arthur," the warlock explained, plopping down on the couch. "And it takes pictures of things, as you know now."  
"Camera," His Royal Highness said as he took a picture of Merlin again.  
Laughing, Merlin reached for the camera, "typically, people say 'cheese.'"  
Arthur pulled face and asked "why cheese?" As he sat next to the brunet.  
"'Cause it gets you smile," Merlin answered while fiddling with the device.  
"Cheese...che-cheeeeese," the blond was playing with the word. "Oh, I guess it does! Cheese!" He giggled.  
"I guess so," Merlin smiled as he took a picture of Arthur just as he said it. "Now, let's see what you've been up to while I was away."

The two looked at the small screen and saw many pictures of the ground, couch, beds, sink, doors, and Arthur's face.  
Merlin liked poking fun of Arthur's different faces he pulled, but his favorite was the one he took there on the couch.  
The one of him smiling like a buffoon saying 'cheese.'

~*~

Later, Arthur had fallen asleep on the couch holding the camera.  
As Merlin slipped it out of his hands, he turned it on by accident and saw his smiling face staring back at him.  
With a fond smile, he covered up his king and gave him a small kiss on the temple.  
"Goodnight, you silly idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all of you who have read and commented and, of course, given me kudos! I can't believe this actually being read...but thanks a bunch for the kind words!


	7. Arthur and the Castle

The day was warm and bright.  
It was a Saturday afternoon and the boys were on a walk down a quaint neighborhood.  
They had gone to one of Merlin's favorite book stores in the small town.

~*~

Merlin held out a book to Arthur. "What's the title of this one? I can't make it out."  
Arthur took the heavy old book with a pointed glare and blew the dust off the cover.  
"It says," the King grumbled in annoyance, "'The Legends of King Arth-" Wide-eyed, Arthur looked up at Merlin. A small grin tugged at the corner of his lip.  
"Its a book about ME?!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
Merlin rolled his eyes at the gleeful King, even though a smile was plastered on his face.

They left the store with a bag full of 'King Arthur' books.

~*~

As the two walked side by side, they came across a park.  
The warlock and his king made their way to an open bench.  
Pulling out a book, Merlin handed it to Arthur who took it happily.  
"Do you want some lemonade, Arthur?"  
"Erm, I don't know. Do I?" the blond questioned.  
Laughing, Merlin went off to purchase two cups of lemonade from a stand.

Merlin made his way back to the bench and only found an abandoned book.  
He nearly got whiplash trying to located his companion.  
"Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin shouted at thin air.  
"Arth-!" Merlin sagged with relief when he spotted a tall blond head bouncing up and down.

Approaching said blond, Merlin was greeted with a radiant smile from Arthur.  
Grasping the net, Arthur jumped over to where Merlin was standing, watching with mirth in his eye and grin on his face.  
"Merlin! Look!"  
"Whatcha doin' there, Arthur?"  
"I saw this castle and thought I'd introduce myself to the King," Arthur panted. Jumping was a work out.  
"Arthur, how did you get in there?" Merlin asked through a chuckle.  
"Well," Arthur quirked his head in remembrance, "the boy let me join him." Arthur pointed to small child who jumped behind him.  
"And just who is this boy?" Merlin crossed his arms.  
"His name is-"  
"I'm King Kevin! And its my birthday!" the boy answered for him while still jumping.  
"Yes, the King Kevin granted me entrance to his castle," Arthur stated proudly, "Join us Merlin!"  
"Arthur, I am not getting into a BOUNCY CASTLE!"  
Just then, an angry looking woman came up beside him. "Who are you lot?! And what are you doing with my son?!"  
"Sorry, m'am, my friend here," Merlin pointed at Arthur who was now 'ring-around-the-rosy-ing' with the boy in the castle, "he's a bit slow in the mind, I am truly sorry."  
The woman's face softened at that.   
"We'll just be leaving now."  
The woman nodded and called for her son to go and cut the cake.

"Arthur, come on, get out of there," Merlin said as he walked around to the entrance.  
"Its so much fun, Merlin! You should join me, really!"  
"Arthur, you can't just crash a little boy's birthday party!"  
"I'm not crashing anything! Everything is still standing!" Arthur jumped as he threw up his arms.  
"Arthur Pendragon, exit that bouncy castle this instant or we are going to have words," Merlin said in his best impression of Arthur's I'm-the-king-so-you-must-obey-me voice.  
With a frown Arthur stopped jumping. "Alright, Merlin. You're right, I was acting like a child," he said with a hint of admittance.  
"I'll get out now, but you have to come get me first," Arthur taunted.

"What? No. I'm not getting in that thing," Merlin crossed his arms and dropped his left hip, standing his ground.  
"You most certainly are," Arthur bounce-walked over to a corner and sat down.  
"You are a prat and you're gonna pay for this," sighed and began to crawl into the bouncy castle.

With a triumphant smile Arthur stood up just as Merlin get his balance.  
"Come on then," Merlin beckon the king.  
"Alright," and with that, Arthur jumped as hard as he could, landing only foot next to Merlin. The force sent Merlin rocketing to the roof.  
"ARGH!" Merlin cried when his head hit the top. He crashed down, barely managing to land on his feet. He bounced a few times then stilled.  
Arthur was lying on the floor gasping for air through laughs.  
"You should have seen your face, Merlin!" He pointed at the warlock, "I've never seen your eyes get so big!"  
"Come on now you arse!"  
"Okay, okay," Arthur stood up and help up his hands in surrender.  
As he made his way towards Merlin, Arthur could have sworn he saw a smirk on the warlock's face. The next thing he saw was the top of the bouncy castle, then Merlin's shoes.  
As Merlin sat laughing, the blond could not help but laugh along with him.  
"Told you it was fun," Arthur shoved Merlin's shoulder.  
"Maybe we could," Merlin looked around to see where the woman had gone off to, "jump for a bit longer...?"  
Arthur barked out a laugh and joined Merlin in jumping up and down for another few minutes.

After the boys were rosy cheeked and panting so hard their lungs hurt, they scrambled out of the castle laughing and returned to their bench.

"Well, I have to admit," Arthur said as he plopped down, " _that_ was more fun than hunting."  
"And we all know your fondness for hunting," Merlin teased joining the king on the bench.

They sat there in content silence for a while, people watching.  
"Merlin?"  
"Hmm," the warlock answered as he was remembering the childlike innocence his companion had not moments ago.  
"Do you think..." Arthur waved his hands around trying to grasp the right words.  
Merlin turned to look at the blond, fondly.  
"Yes, Arthur," he pressed.  
"Do you think maybe, we could get one of those 'bouncy things' for the flat?" Arthur asked with such puppy eyes that Merlin couldn't help but smile and huff out a laugh.  
"Maybe for your tenth birthday," Merlin smirked.  
"Oi! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that as much as I," Arthur squawked.  
Merlin only laughed.

~*~

"Merlin? Where are we going?" A blindfolded Arthur asked.  
"Just a bit further, my lord," Merlin said as he guided the king.  
Searching the air in front of him with his arms stretched out, Arthur huffed an impatient sigh.  
"Alright, Alright. We're here," Merlin stopped the king in his tracks.  
"Are you ready?" he asked the blond before removing the blindfold.  
"Yes!" Arthur snapped excitedly.

When his vision cleared, the King broke out in the brightest smile Merlin had ever been graced to see.  
"MERLIN! YOU DIDN'T!" Arthur literally leaped with joy. He swung his arms around the tiny brunet and squeezed him into a tight hug.  
"Go on, then. Have fun," he said returning the hug.  
Arthur held the warlock's shoulders and shook him a bit, "I can't believe you."  
Merlin's cheeks reddened. "Come on, I'll race you!" Merlin shoved Arthur playfully and ran toward the room full of different bouncy houses.  
Arthur gasped at that and took off after his former servant.

And the King and his Warlock ran off to jump to their hearts content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...a bit cheesy, but I had an idea and went with it. :)  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Also, if you have any requests as to what Arthur should discover next, let me know and I can try to scribble something down :)


	8. Arthur and the Kid's Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by and dedicated to my bff Cate :)

"Merlin," Arthur called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah?" Merlin answered from the couch.  
"Where's all the food?"  
"What d'you mean?"  
Arthur appeared next to the couch, "I'm starving and we've nothing to eat."  
"Did you look in the fridge? And the cupboards?"  
"No, Merlin, I did not," Arthur said sarcastically.  
"No need to be a prat," Merlin heaved himself off the couch.  
"What are we going to do, then?" Arthur asked with hands on his hips.  
"I forgot how grumpy you get when you're hungry," Merlin teased.

~*~ 

In the car, Merlin was reminded just _how_ grumpy the king got.  
"Can't this thing go faster, Merlin?"  
"This music is horrid."  
"Turn right."   
"Where are we going for that matter?"

"Don't worry, _your highness_ ," Merlin huffed in annoyance, "I know place that is suited for a King."  
At that, Arthur sat up with pride and smiled, "good."

~*~

"Burger _King_?" Arthur questioned as Merlin pulled into a car lot.  
"Only the best for His Majesty," Merlin stifled a laugh.  
"So it seems," Arthur surveyed the building with a weary eye.  
"Well, let's eat, shall we?" Merlin pushed on.

 

"Merlin," Arthur pulled him aside with a sharp tug on his arm, "this place is _not_ fit for a _king_!"  
"Oh, give it a try, Arthur," Merlin whispered out the side of his mouth.  
With a _humph_ Arthur crossed his arms and stood next to the wiry warlock as he spoke to a chipper man behind the counter.

 

"Alright," Merlin said as he placed the food on the table, "dig in."  
"I will not be _digging_ anything, Merlin," Arthur said dryly.  
"But look," Merlin placed a paper crown atop the kings head, "it came with a crown!"  
Arthur quirked an eyebrow up at the yellow cut out, then gave Merlin a pointed glare.  
"I am not amused, Merlin."  
Merlin threw is head back and laughed.  
"Oh, Arthur! Its perfect! Say cheese!" Merlin pulled out his camera phone and snapped a picture of a frowning king in his crown.  
"Merlin!" Arthur swatted Merlin's hands away.  
"Oh, come on, Arthur! Eat. It'll get cold."  
"I'm not hungry anymore," Arthur said as his stomach rumbled in protest. "Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it."  
Merlin merely hummed into his burger.

Arthur torn into his meal as if he hadn't eaten in days.  
"Whoa, slow down before you eat the toy!" Merlin laughed.  
"Toy? I'm not a child, Merlin," Arthur said as he popped the last fry in his mouth.  
"This toy," Merlin pointed at the plastic bag out from under the burger wrapper.  
Arthur opened it.  
"What is it?" He asked as he made a scrunchy face.  
Merlin saw the toy that the king held up and laughed.  
"Well?" Arthur demanded.  
"Its-its a My Little Pony!" Merlin was laughing so hard he nearly fell of his chair.  
"A what?" Arthur tossed the pony to the table as if it were on fire.  
Merlin picked it up and made it nay, "Its a horse, Arthur."  
Arthur couldn't help but giggle as his companion played with toy.  
Arthur snatched it back, "well, it is _my_ toy, Merlin."

~*~ 

Merlin made his way to the bathroom to wash the ketchup stain he got while 'slaying the pony' with a french fry.  
When he made his way back to the table, he saw Arthur playing quietly, his crown askew. He looked on for a moment at the king's childlike behavior.   
The warlock stopped and turned back to the counter.  
"Do you have any other toys I could purchase?"

Merlin appeared at the table with five new pony friends.

~*~

"Ready the horses, Merlin!" Arthur ordered as they were about to take their leave.  
"Yes, my lord," Merlin bobbed a curt nod and laughed as he followed Arthur out of the restaurant, looking as noble as ever in his yellow paper crown.


	9. Arthur and All Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its January, but hey, I got inspired! haha.

"What is this day you speak of, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he held up the all too familiar red material.  
"Its called 'Halloween,'" Merlin said as be sewed the material together.  
"And what is the purpose of this festivity?"  
"Erm, its an American tradition," Merlin explained, with a furrowed brow and his tongue popping out of his mouth as he concentrated.  
"But what does it mean? And why do we have to dress up?" Arthur asked watching the needle bob up and down.  
"Its just for fun, Arthur," Merlin said as he cut the string. "There. All done," he held up the cloak to show off his work.  
A beaming smile appeared on Arthur's face, "That's my crest!"  
"Observant, you are," Merlin smiled.  
"I get to dress up as myself?" The king said with glee.  
Merlin's smile falter for a moment, "erm, well, not exactly."  
Arthur furrowed his brow in response.

~*~

"Stop fidgeting, Arthur," Merlin grunted as he pulled the robe over Arthur's head.  
"No, Merlin. I'm not wearing that!"  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
"You are going to pay for this," Arthur grumbled as he allowed his former manservant to dress him.

~*~

It was Halloween night and Merlin dragged Arthur to a party one of his co-workers was having.

"It's itchy, Merlin," the king whined.  
"Arthur, stop tugging at it," Merlin swatted at Arthur's hands.

"Merlin!" A woman's voice came from behind them.  
"Stacy!" Merlin greeted back while embracing the woman.  
She was dressed like a pirate, complete with mustache and eye-patch.  
"Let me guess," she traced her pointer finger and thumb over her fake mustache, "a medieval knight and a Dumbledore?"

Merlin laughed whilst Arthur simply stood there.  
"Very close, Stace! We're King Arthur and and his wizard, Merlin."  
"Oh, that's hilarious!" Stacy laughed as she slapped him on the shoulder. "I _have_ to get a photo!"  
Merlin looked at Arthur who still had said nothing, only giving a polite smile.  
"Yeah, let's have one," he drew out his sword and posed.

"Merlin, scooch in closer!"  
So he did.  
"No, no love, the _other_ Merlin," she laughed while focusing the camera.  
"Oh! Sorry," Merlin giggled as he pulled Arthur closer toward him. "Smile, _other_ Merlin!"  
Arthur glared at Merlin while he tugged on his long white beard into place.  
 _click, flash._  
"Perfect!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to dollopheaded.tumblr.com's icon pic for the inspiration!


	10. Arthur and the Screeching Creature

"It's getting late, Arthur," Merlin said through a yawn.

The boys had been watching the Doctor Who marathon all day. Merlin, having to stop and explain everything to Arthur. 

~*~

"A _space_ ship, Merlin?" An overwhelmed Arthur asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension in Space, yes," Merlin recited proudly.

"Time and rel-" Arthur pulled a face, "is that even English?!"

"T.A.R.D.I.S. and yes, actually, it is," Merlin chuckled.

~*~

"Arthur?" Merlin shoved the king's shoulder. "You 'wake?"  
Merlin got a snore in response, "take that as no, then."  
Pushing himself off the couch, Merlin glanced at the clock, '2.30 am.'  
"So much for getting up early and going to cinema," Merlin sighed.

He shook the sleeping king once more and this time, was gifted with grumbling, mumble of "M'lin?"  
"Come you lazy arse, get up."  
"Don' wan'a," Arthur shifted further into the cushions.  
"Oh, no you don't," Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's upper arms and huffed him to his feet. "You promised me we'd go to the cinema tomorrow!"  
"Fine," Arthur sagged onto Merlin.

Merlin was able to drag Arthur along to his room and drop him in bed.  
"G'night, Arthur," Merlin turned to the night stand and fiddled with the clock. "See you in the morning."

~*~

Merlin woke up when the sun's light invaded his room. "Mmph," he shielded his eyes from the burning light, "Arthur should be up soon."

In Arthur's room, the king was sleeping soundly. Nestled in his pillows and swaddled in his comforter like a wee baby.

Suddenly, a loud _screech_ penetrated through the silence.

Arthur' eyes shot open and he sat up clutching the blankets around him in fear.

_Screech! Screech! Screech!_

Arthur scrambled to get off the bed. His foot got caught in a tangle and tumbled off the bed with a _thud._

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted for his new world protector. 

The sight set before Merlin was this:

A wide-eyed Arthur, wrapped in a duvet. Flailing his sword about as he tried to locate what was making the irritating sound.

At the sound of Merlin's smirk, Arthur stopped mid-swing, pointing the tip of sword at the warlock.

"Woah, there," Merlin held up his hands in surrender. "It's only the alarm, you clotpole."

"Like hell it is!" Arthur scoffed as he watched Merlin push a button on the clock. "It nearly gave me my death!"

"Calm down," Merlin took the sword from him and guided him to the edge of the bed.

"I _am_ calm, _Mer_ lin," he said through a shaky breath.

"Alright, you're calm, just relax then," Merlin soothed.

Arthur looked at Merlin as he relaxed back into the duvet he was wrapped in.

"Alright?" Merlin said gently

"Yes."

"Bit scared were you?" Merlin mocked.

"No!" Arthur scoffed.

"Well, now that you're up, let's go to the cinema!" Merlin clapped a still slightly shaking Arthur on the back with a smile. "Unless, you're not up for it?"

At that, Arthur straightened up and shook off the covers. "I _am_ up for it," he said with a determined face.

Merlin walked back over to the stubborn king, "I'm sure you are," he said with no sarcasm at all.

"Don't be such a girl, _Mer_ lin," Arthur shoved pasted the brunet.

Merlin cocked his head to the side, "still a _clotpole._ "


	11. Arthur and the Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day at the beach is a bit....revealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For catunia! Hope you like it :)

“Ready, Arthur?” Merlin asked as he shrugged his towel over his shoulder.

“In a moment,” Arthur was still in the bathroom.

“Do you need any help?” Offered the warlock through the door.

“No,” Merlin could hear the determination in the king’s voice.

Rolling his eyes at the stubborn prat behind the door, Merlin made his way to the overstuffed tote on the table. After shifting the contents around, the bag was packed to capacity. 

“Merlin?” Came a small voice from the hall.

“Yes, Arthur?” The brunet said, trying to stuff one last essential into the bag. He turned when a heard a small whimper.

Before him was a worried looking blond; hunched shoulders, his right hand grasping his left shoulder in embarrassment, and toes wiggling on the carpet. “Is this right?” He gestured to the bright red shorts he was wearing.

Merlin looked at the sight in front of him and smiled fondly. “Yes, Arthur. That’s right. Is something the matter?” He ducked his head down to catch Arthur’s eyes.

“I just feel…” whispered Arthur, “...exposed.” His eyes fell to the floor again.

“Well, you could add a t-shirt if you want,” Merlin handed him a yellow shirt and gave a comforting squeeze of the shoulder. 

“Thanks,” he said as he pulled it over his head.

“Ready to go then?” 

~*~

The boys moseyed their way down to the beach while listening to eighties music. Arthur was rather fond of this genre of music for a reason unknown to Merlin.  
As they arrived, Arthur’s expression went from playful puppy to fish out of water in exactly .04 seconds.

“What’s wrong now, Arthur?” Merlin chuckled at the face he was making.

“All these people,” Arthur stared out the window, “HALF NUDE!” 

Just then a woman in a very revealing purple bikini walked in front of their parked car.

Arthur gasped and slapped his hands over his eyes. “ITS INAPPROPRIATE!” 

Merlin barked out a laugh at the king’s modesty. “Arthur,” he placed a hand on the bashful man’s shoulder, “its perfectly normal now days.”

“Everyone else,” Arthur waved his left hand around while still closing his eyes, “may be alright with seeing that much skin, but _I_ do not wish to!” He crossed his arms over his chest and squeezed his eyes closed even tighter.

“Arthur, really, its fine,” Merlin tried to reassure him.

Arthur slowly opened one eye to glare at Merlin. “I do not want to make these women uncomfortable by looking at them, _Mer_ lin. I am a gentleman.”

Merlin pulled a face. 

Both eyes were now throwing daggers at Merlin. 

“Oh! I know!” Merlin thrust a pointer finger in the air at his brilliance. “Here.” He reached over Arthur into the glove compartment.

“Close your eyes, now.” He instructed the king.

“What for?” His Royal Pratness demanded.

“Just do it,” Merlin sighed.

Once the blond closed his eyes, Merlin placed something on his Royal face. “There!”

Arthur opened his eyes to burn Merlin with his death glare, but found everything had gone dark.

“Wha-? What is this? Your sorcery, Merlin?!” A very confused Arthur questioned, hands flying to his face.

“No, you dollophead! They’re _sunglasses_!” Merlin giggled.

“ _Sunglasses_?” Arthur took them off to inspect them.

“Yes, sunglasses. They’re harmless. They block the sun AND conceal your wondering eyes. No one will where or at what you are looking at,” Merlin explained with a smile.

Arthur put the sunglasses back on and glanced in the mirror. “Well, they do look rather fetching on me, don’t they?” 

“You should wear them all the time,” Merlin joked, “so you don’t scare the children with your toad face.”

Arthur scoffed, “Toad face?!”

“Mmhm,” Merlin nodded with a smirk.

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, but Merlin cut him off. “Come on, then! All the good spots’ll be taken!”


	12. Arthur and the New Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets a twenty-first century make over.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Of course, I’m serious, _Mer_ lin,” said the knight in shining armor.

“Arthur, its 2012,” Merlin sighed, “you can’t go wondering about in your _armor_.”

“Do you have a better idea?” The king challenged.

~*~

After rummaging through his closet and drawers and even his winter wear, Merlin found pants and an old t-shirt that would have to do.

“Here,” Merlin said handing the clothes to Arthur, “try these.”

Arthur was leaning against the door post with arms crossed, “I’m not wearing those.”

“Oh, yes you are,” Merlin shoved the garments into the blond’s hands and pushed him into the bathroom, “now go.”

~*~

“What’s taking so long, Arthur? Do you _really_ not know how to dress yourself?” An impatient former servant huffed.

“Yes, _Mer_ lin, I know how to dress myself,” came an aggravated voice behind the door. 

“Well, then, come on.”

The door clicked open and Merlin looked upon Arthur’s sullen face.

“Oh,” Merlin’s hand flew up to cover his smile, “well…”

Arthur was pulling on the hem of the too-short-t-shirt. “They’re a bit snug.” 

“I see,” Merlin nodded.

“If you call me fat, I will have your head,” Arthur said with a threatening glare and a pointing finger.

Merlin let out the laugh he’d been holding in. “Wait right there,” 

“If you bring out that camera again, Merlin, so help me God!” Arthur shouted after him as the brunet shuffled back to his room.

~*~ 

“Its not that bad, Arthur. Stop fidgeting!” Merlin swatted Arthur’s hands from the hem of the over-sized jumper he’d found hidden in the linen closet.

“I look ridiculous, Merlin.”

“I know, that’s why we’re here,” Merlin gestured at the grand building in front of them.

“Where are we exactly?” Arthur asked, a little uneasily.

“The mall,” Merlin replied matter-of-factually.

“What is in this ‘mall’?”

“Shops. Er, its similar the market,” he explained further when Arthur’s eyebrows went up, questioningly.

~*~

The first store they went into, a clerk took one look at Arthur and nearly fainted. “Oh, my,” was all he could say.

“Um, my friend here,” Merlin pulled Arthur in closer toward him, “was looking for a new wardrobe.”

“How long has he been looking?” The clerk, Rodrigo, teased.

It took all of 10 minutes to find proper clothes for Arthur to try on with Rodrigo guiding the way.

“Now go on in there and try these on for size and style,” Rodrigo ordered Arthur.

With a glance that said ‘help me’ to Merlin, Arthur retreated into the small cubical.

When he stepped out, Merlin’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Rodrigo’s joined seconds later.

Arthur was sporting a light blue button up shirt; sleeves rolled to the elbow and tucked in to very nice fitting dark jeans.

“Erm, is this alright?” A very obviously blushing Arthur asked.

Merlin could only nod.

“I’ll just,” Rodrigo started walking backwards, “go ring you up.”

After he’d left, Arthur padded over barefoot to Merlin who still looked like a fish out of water.

“You’re sure?” 

“Perfect,” Merlin would have been embarrassed at the high note of his voice, but he was too busy eyeing every inch of the man in front of him.

~*~

After purchasing four bags full of new clothes for Arthur, the boys made their way to the food court.

Arthur attracted many stares; from both women and men.

Merlin would not admit that it made him jealous, but he did place a hand on the small of Arthur’s back as a way to guide him through the gaping onlookers.

~*~

The day nearing an end and their feet starting to ache, the two started to make their way out of the building.

Merlin stopped in his tracks.

“What is it?” Arthur questioned.

“I left my bag of sweets on that bench we stopped at,” Merlin frowned.

“Wait here. I’ll go get them,” Arthur handed his bags to Merlin and set off.

Smiling at the back of the used-to-be king, Merlin found a new bench to plop down on.

~*~

“Did he get lost?!” Merlin asked his watch as he noticed that ten minutes had gone by.

Merlin sighed as he went to look for the dollophead he once called sire.

He reached the bench, but didn’t see Arthur anywhere.

“Merlin!” 

Merlin, turned around at the sound of his name, but didn’t see anyone he knew.

“Merlin!”

Again Merlin peered around him. That’s when he saw him.

A delighted smile on his face, waving fiercely at Merlin, Arthur was riding on the carousel.

Merlin threw his head back and barked out a laugh.

Arthur’s smile threatened to split his face in half it was so wide.

“Dollophead,” Merlin said fondly, shaking his head as he made his way to join Arthur on the ride.


	13. Arthur and the Medieval Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets to relive his glory days.

“I know you've been bored while I'm at work,” Merlin stated as he opened the parcel.  
“How very observant of you, Merlin,” Arthur said dryly while poked at the bubble wrap.  
It made a loud popping sound and startled Arthur. "What the bloody hell was that?!"   
Merlin reached over with a grin and grabbed the plastic. "What? This?" He asked as he popped another. Arthur jumped while Merlin laughed. "It's called bubble wrap. They use it in parcels so nothing breaks, but really its just good fun," Merlin explained while popping a few more.   
"Can I try?" Arthur asked slowly reaching for the bubble wrap. Merlin popped some more while giggling. "Hey! Save some for me, Merlin!"   
"Oh, right," Merlin chuckled, "sorry. Here." He handed over the addictive little sheet of plastic.   
Arthur studied it for a second before popping one. He let a yelp that turned into a giggle. “Oh, I think I quite enjoy this, Merlin.”  
"As I was saying," the brunet turned his attention back to the package at hand, "this might give you something to do while I'm-" Arthur was too busy giggling like a child popping the bubbles. Merlin watched as his face went from bright and giddy to a frowning pout.   
"Merlin! Is there any more? I've run out!" He said waving the floppy plastic in the air.  
"You've gone and popped it all."   
"Well, can’t we get more?" Arthur said with a hit of fright in his voice.  
"Hold on you addict, I’ll get you your next fix. But first, I want to show you something." Arthur McGrumpy face crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Merlin. "If I'd have known I could’ve gotten bubble wrap to entertain you all day I would have saved a fortune!"   
Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Its not as if we’re peasants, _Mer_ lin.”   
“Yes, well, someone needs to pay the bills and make sure you're fed.”  
“I'm not a dog, Merlin. I am a king.”  
“Well _Your Highness_ , now you can relive your glory days.”  
With that, Merlin revealed a small white box and two very small batons, with a smile.  
“What are they?” Arthur asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
“Its called a Wii. You use these remotes,” Merlin waved the controllers for emphasis, “and play video games.”  
“Video games?”  
“Yes, its like interactive telly,” the warlock explained.  
“oh?” Arthur seemed intrigued now. He should be, seeing as he spends all his time on the couch staring at the screen – laughing, throwing popcorn at it, calling whoever a _dumb bloody idiot_.  
“Yes, now let’s hook it up and have a go, shall we?”  
“ _Allons-y!_ ” Arthur as he marched to follow Merlin into the sitting room. He had just watched The Voyage of the Damned episode of Doctor Who earlier that day.  
“Did you-“ Merlin looked at Arthur with a surprised smile, “Did you just quote Ten?”  
“I have no idea to what you are referring to, _Alonso_ ,” Arthur smirked.  
Merlin smiled; he felt like a proud fanboy, teaching his companion the ways of the universe.  
~*~  
“Is it working yet, Arthur?”  
Arthur was sitting on the couch fiddling with the Wii controller while Merlin set up the console. He didn’t even bother looking up at the t.v. when he was asked. “No.”  
“Damn it all to hell!” Merlin shouted at the back of the t.v. “Sod it.” Merlin used his magic and the picture popped up on the screen.  
~*~  
“You cheated!” Arthur accused.  
“Did not!”  
“You so did! You used your magic didn’t you?” Arthur poked Merlin in the side with his remote.  
They were playing tennis and Arthur was losing, badly.  
“Its not my fault you’re terrible at this!” Merlin shoved his shoulder playfully.  
“Rematch, Merlin! I’ll show you this time!”  
Merlin flopped on the couch and pulled Arthur down with him. “I thought we’d play a different game now.”   
Arthur was panting from all of the laughing, “Like, what?”  
“Well, it has sword fights and magic,” Merlin smiled, holing up a game that was literally called ‘Medieval Games.’  
Arthur’s eyes widened and smiled, “Like home?”  
“Like home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!


	14. Arthur and the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting in front of the telly. That’s all they did. All weekend.

Arthur was getting antsy and Merlin was just plain bored flipping thought the channels for the hundredth time. Nothing was on that they hadn't seen already.   
"So....bored.....Merlin," Arthur sighed dramatically, dropping his head against the back of the couch.  
"Me too," Merlin turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the table with a loud clatter. "I think I'm one with the couch now," he said as he tried to heave himself off with a grunt. Arthur, sitting next to him, threw his hands in front of him and grasped at the air as if it were something he could pull himself up with.  
He leaned back again and huffed out a sigh of defeat. "Can't you just," Arthur wiggled his fingers as if it were the designated sign for magic.   
"No, you lazy git," Merlin shoved Arthur's shoulder, "I can't just," he wiggled his fingers and stuck out his tongue.

~*~

Once Merlin successfully peeled himself off the couch - he practically rolled off - he had an idea of how to spend the afternoon. "I know what we can do to get out of this funk," he announced to Arthur.  
"What's that?" Arthur made grabby hands at him to pull him up.  
"Lazy. Git." Merlin repeated as he swatted his hands away.  
"Why are you so mean to me, Merlin?" Arthur pouted, still sitting.  
A smile tugged at Merlin's lips at the sight of Arthur's bubble lip. "Alright," he reached down for Arthur's hands, "let’s have you, lazy daisy."   
When Arthur was finally standing, he leaned into Merlin making him sway.  
"Wuh er yo gun mayfee do?" Arthur said into Merlin's shoulder.  
"What?" Merlin laughed as he grabbed Arthur’s arms and took a step back.   
"I asked what you were going to make me do, Merlin," Arthur repeated with a hint of mock annoyance.  
"Oh!" Merlin giggled. " _We_ ," he emphasized, "are going to the gym."

~*~

After explaining that a gym was a place of fitness, - "but who is this Jim person and why are we visiting him, Merlin?" - pulling on some old tattered sweats and shirts, and packing a rucksack full of water bottles and towels, the boys set of for the gym.

~*~

There weren't that many patrons in the gym today; it was Sunday and a fairly nice one at that. Most people were probably outside getting their exercise.   
“This is…” Arthur looked at all the equipment with wide eyes.  
“Pretty cool, eh?” Merlin nudged Arthur in the rib with his arm, bringing his attention back to Merlin.  
“We could have used a place like this back in Camelot,” Arthur agreed.

“Alright, where do you want to start first?” Merlin asked.  
“Erm,” Arthur looked overwhelmed. “There?” he said pointing to at the treadmill.  
“Ok. I’ll show you how to get started,” Merlin clapped his hands. 

~*~

“Right, now, just stand in the center,” Merlin instructed, demonstrating.  
Arthur stepped on the machine, “Okay.”  
“Now I’m going to push this button to get it moving, all you have to do is walk.”  
Merlin pushed the button and Arthur felt the belt start to move under his trainers. He grabbed the handlebars, unaware of what to expect. Holding the bars and the belt moving him back, his bum was sticking up.   
“Just walk,” Merlin chuckled.   
Arthur’s nervous face smoothed over once he began to move. He smiled an accomplished smile. “Oh, this is nice,” he beamed at Merlin.  
“Simple enough, right? Well, I think I’m going to run,” Merlin told Arthur.  
His tongue poked out of his mouth and his brows furrowed as he concentrated on his movements.  
“K,” he grunted.  
Merlin shook his head and pushed a button many times until he began to run.

~*~

After about twenty or so minutes of jogging on the treadmill, Merlin stood on the sides of the machine and looked over to see how Arthur was doing.   
He had figured out which button to press to make it go faster, and he was in pace with Merlin.

“Wanna try something else?” Merlin asked as he dabbed his neck with a towel.  
“Mmph,” Arthur grunted.  
“Is that a no?”  
Arthur looked over at Merlin with a bit of concern in his eyes.  
“Arthur? What’s wrong?” Merlin mirrored Arthur’s face.  
“Can’t-“ Arthur panted. “How do you-“ another breath. “Stop it?!”  
Merlin barked out a laugh.   
“Shut up, Merlin!” Arthur growled as he continued running. Clearly he was out of breath and running low on steam.  
“Just push the button, Arthur!” he giggled.  
Arthur pushed the only button he knew, and the machine started to go faster.  
“MERLIN!” He was genuinely scared now.  
“Alright, alright!” Merlin jabbed the big red button that meant ‘stop.’  
Arthur’s machine slowed down, bringing him to a walk. He panted and gripped the handle bars.  
“Merlin,” he breathed, hang his head as he gasped for air.  
“Yeah?” he asked tentatively.  
“I miss the couch,” Arthur chuckled.  
Merlin laughed. “Want to go for a swim?”  
Arthur nodded as the machine came to a full stop.  
“That I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D thank you to all who read this and left comments and kudos! This is the last chapter, but I plan on writing one more story for this series. Keep an eye out ;)


	15. Arthur and Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's first Christmas.

“Merlin?”  
“Hmm.”  
“Can- can we get a Christmas tree?”   
Merlin looked up from his book.   
“How do you know about Christmas trees, Arthur?”   
Arthur looked over at the telly black television screen, then back down at his toes.  
“Oh, I see,” Merlin smiled. “Well, its a bit early for one, but sure, Arthur. We can get you a Christmas tree.”  
Arthur’s face lit up at the promise of a large, green tree with tinsel and lights.

“Merlin! I found one! I found one!”  
Merlin followed his king’s voice through the rows of trees until he came upon a huge tree with Arthur’s voice.   
“Arthur, this will never fit in the flat,” Merlin laughed as Arthur came out from behind the tree to showcase the extravagance of it.   
“But, Merlin,” Arthur whined.  
“Arthur, its too big!”   
Arthur pouted his bottom lip at Merlin.   
“You can’t bubble lip your way out of this one, Arthur,” Merlin said as he shook his head. “No, its far too big.” Arthur made puppy eyes and started to quiver his bottom lip. “God, I’m going to regret this.”

“I told you,” Merlin looked pointedly at Arthur, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Nonsense, Merlin, Its just right,” Arthur gazed at the tree - which was far too large for their small flat, the tip curved downward as it hit the ceiling and the branches stuck out in front of the television in every which way.   
Merlin shook his head fondly at Arthur.   
“Alright, just let me try something ok?”  
Arthur looked at Merlin with wide eyes as the tree began to shrink down to just the right size.  
“Merlin- you,” Arthur was flabbergasted at what he’d just witnessed.  
“Magic,” Merlin wiggled his fingers and laughed out loud. 

The decorating was much easier with Merlin’s magic to help, but Arthur was insistent on putting the star on top by himself. He placed chair in front of the tree and stood on his tippy toes as he reached to place the star perfectly in it’s place.   
When he returned safely to floor level, Merlin removed the chair and slung an arm around Arthur’s shoulders.   
“Its,” Arthur’s wide eyes shone green and blue and red from the lights, his face bright with childlike glee as he looked upon their Christmas tree. “Merlin, its-”  
“Beautiful,” he finished for Arthur. Merlin couldn’t take his eyes off of Arthur’s face. So warm and happy, and real. He was back and he was all Merlin’s. There was nothing more Merlin could ever want than the man standing by his side. 

 

“What’s this?” Merlin asked as he picked up a small package from beside his tea mug in the cupboard.   
Arthur was leaning against the counter behind Merlin, he shrugged his shoulders at him as he chomped on his cereal.  
“Open it and find out,” Arthur said through a mouthful.  
Merlin pulled a ‘well no duh’ face and Arthur barked out a laugh.   
“Come on, open it! Maybe Santa brought you an early Christmas present.”  
Merlin smiled down at the gift and began to peel it apart.   
Inside was a small sliver dragon with a red jewel in the palms of it’s hands.  
“Turn it over,” Arthur said as he appeared next to Merlin.  
Merlin turned the trinket over and engraved on the bottom were the words  
 _A Dragon from your Pendragon._


End file.
